The Meeting
by Kitten1313
Summary: Sylvia wants to finally meet the countries her father constantly talks about but will they except her and her large family. Many state Oc's and Parental America and Canada. (first in series)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don't own Hetalia, just my state personifications. **

Pennsylvania sits watching the sun slowly sink in the sky as her father hands her a cup of coffee. She takes a sip and turns to watch her father, "America can I ask you something?"

He turns and looks at her with concern she never calls him that unless it's something important, "What is it Sylvia?"

She turns back to the reddened sky and inhales slowly, "Well…What are the other countries like?"

America is somewhat surprised by the question, "Uh, why do you ask?"

Her finger glides around the brim of the cup, "I…Dad why haven't I met any of them?" She looks up with tears in her eyes, "Are you ashamed of us?" Her thoughts go back to the Civil War, it had nearly ripped them all apart. What was worse was it wasn't some foreign country she had fought on the battle field but her own brothers and sisters.

America just stares at her; he's never expected this, "Sylvia." All he can think to do is wrap an arm around her, "Why would you think that?"

Her voice shakes, "Well after all these years do they even know we exist?" His silence is her answer, she turns away no wanting her father to see the tears, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

He puts his coffee down and gently hugs her, humming softly like he did when she was young, "I could never be ashamed of you or your siblings."

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and nods.

He can still see the sadness in her warm brown eyes. Besides Canada no other country knows about them, but it wasn't because he was ashamed but really out of fear. "Maybe…its time you've meet them then."

Her smile reminds him so much of her mother as she kisses her on the forehead. She's not a small colony anymore and he knows she really needs this. "so who do you want to meet?"

* * *

America stares at himself fidgeting with his tie, some hero; he can't even tie the stupid thing, "Damn it." He finally throws it off and it lands by Pennsylvania's feet.

She picks it up and walks over to him, "You know we don't have to do this." She wraps the tie around his neck and swiftly ties it.

He manages a smile but inside he's nervous, "We can do this." He runs his hand through his hair, "After all I am the Hero. And Heroes don't back down."

She smiles back at him, "Thanks Dad." Suddenly the doorbell rings.

America can feel his body tighten as he walks to the door. He inhales slowly as he opens the door, "Dudes! Glad you could make it." He steps aside as a small group enters.

Germany is the first to speak, "So vhy did you ask us here?"

America laughs, but really he just wants to scream, "To meet someone."

England sighs, "Not another alien."

America looks over at Canada and motions at the kitchen doorway, "Not this time Dude." He nods and Pennsylvania appears in the doorway, "This…This is my daughter Pennsylvania."

All but Canada, Russia and Italy look shocked as they stare at the young woman standing next to her father, "Sylvia, this is France, England, Germany, Russia, Italy, Japan and you know Canada."

She gives them a warm smile and a simple wave, "Hello everyone." She is trying hard to appear calm.

England just stares in confusion, "When the Hell did you have a daughter?" Suddenly it hits him, "Wait Pennsylvania?...Do you have any more kids?"

Sylvia quickly answers, "Yes, I have 49 other brothers and sisters."

The tension in the room makes America laughs, "Dudes, you should see your faces."

Germany coughs, "Vhy are ve just learning about this now?"

America looks down at his daughter, "Well," for once he's at a loss for words.

But Sylvia picks up where her father left off, "It's a long story."

Germany and most of the other countries sit down, "That's fine, ve got time."

* * *

It took a while but finally after two hours most of the countries seem to understand, all but Italy who nodded off about half way through her story.

The whole time England and Germany just stares at her. "Umm…I know it's a lot but that's about it."

Germany shakes his head, "I still have vone question."

She nods and smiles at him already knowing the answer, "My mother was German and no, she wasn't a country." She inhales slowly; she misses her mother's smile the most.

Canada who's come to sit beside her wraps an arm around her. "It's alright Sylvia, we all miss her." They both look at America who has been staring out the window since she got to the part about the Civil War. "America?"

He quickly wipes his eyes and turns back around, "I'm fine Dude. I think it's time for cake."

A loud moan fill the house as Pennsylvania stands, "Alright Dad, I'll get it." She walks into the kitchen followed by England, "It's alright Mr. England I can get it."

England leans over the counter with arms folded staring at her. It's a moment before he says anything, "So um…Where you there that day?"

She hands him a piece of cake, "No, I was home with the rest of the colonies waiting for Dad to come home."

He looks down at the simple white cake, "I see, so do you hate me too?"

She stops pouring coffee and grins at him, "I could never hate you." She continues pouring coffee as she whispers, "Grandfather."

He puts the plate down and quickly hugs her, "Just England, grandfather makes me feel old."

She returns the hug, "Ok." They break away and she gazes into his deep emerald eyes, "England."


	2. Chapter 2

**Like always I own nothing, nothing…Well except for my state personifications. :3**

Canada looks at his brother, "America why don't you sit down?"

Japan finally speaks up, "I would rike to thank you for trusting us enough with this." The other countries nod in agreement. "Are we going to meet any others tonight?"

At that moment the front door flies open and a young man looking rather dirty and worn out comes running in, "Dad, Yo Dad!" He stops out of breathe, "Where…Sylvia?"

Sylvia walks in carrying a tray with cake and coffee. "Jersey? What's going on?"

He grins and hold a dim photo up proudly, "Dude I did it I finally did it."

She places the tray down on the coffee table, "Did what?"

Jersey hands her the picture, "What else I got a picture of the Jersey Devil."

He puffs his chest out as she stares at the photo, "Um, Jersey this isn't the 'Devil'."

America takes the photo and nods his head, "Son, this is a deer."

Sweat flows down Jersey's face, "What do you mean it's a deer? No it's the Devil."

Father and daughter exchanges glances before looking back at Jersey, "Son, why don't you stay and meet some of the other countries."

Jersey frowns, "It's just a deer? But I spent the last two days hunting the damn thing down." He takes the photo back, "Sorry Dad but I can't rest until I finally prove he exists." He throws his fist up into the air, "Damn you Leeds. I'll get you mark my words. Your Devil shall be mine." And with that he races out the door.

Sylvia sighs as she facepalms, "Dad, one of these days he's going to hurt himself in one of these Devil hunts of his."

England takes a sip of coffee, "You have a devil here?"

She shakes her head, "No it's just a legend but he's been hunting it for over 100 years."

The door opens once more and Jersey pops his head back in, "It's not just a legend. It's out there and damn it I'm going to find it." He walks back in, "Umm, I forgot, Sis do you have anything to eat?"

Sylvia shakes her head and walks back into the kitchen. Jersey looks down at the white cake, "Dude what's up with the cake?"

America slaps him gently upside the head, "Don't be rude. Sylvia made them. Now introduce yourself."

The young man smiles, "Right. Sup I'm New Jersey but you can just call me Jersey." He takes off the baseball cap he's wearing and runs a hand through his light brown hair careful of his long curl.

Italy jumps up, "Ciao, I'm Italy."

Jersey shakes his hand, "Sup Italy, Dude you know my mom's Italian."

Italy's eyes sparkle, "Really do you like pasta?"

Sylvia walks back in and hands her brother a brown paper bag, "Dude is the Pope catholic?" He looks in the bag and smiles, "Sweet, Whoopie pies. Sis I don't care what Maine says you make the best." He hands one to Italy and shoves another in his mouth as he dashes back out the door, "Alright I'll see you all later and Dude Italy we got to get together sometime." He closes the door one last time and he's gone into the darkness.

Sylvia looks up at her father, "What's wrong with my cake?"

A sweat drop appears on America's forehead, "Nothing, nothing at all it's just umm a little plain is all."

France takes a bit, "But it's soo good. Are you sure you're related to England?"

England stands ready to fight, "And what's that's supposed to mean?"

France gives him a smirk and England is about to wring his neck as Pennsylvania quickly steps in, "Please no fighting its just cake."

They stop staring at her for a moment, France gives her a smile, "Your right my dear." He takes her hand and kisses it, "My apologies."

She blushes while America glares at France and England quietly curses him. Italy finishes off his Whoopie pie and lets out a happy Ve, "Germany you have to try this cake."

Pennsylvania takes that moment to duck back into the kitchen, something about the Frenchman makes her shiver. She turns to see Italy behind her, "Oh, I'm sorry. They're right here help yourself."

He takes three more and returns back to the living room as Toni walks in through the back door. "Hi Toni are you hungry too?"

The small alien nods as she hands him a slice of cake and a Coke out of the fridge. "So what are you up to tonight?"

He holds up a video game as a voice behind her makes her jump, "Dude, Toni. You staying for dinner?"

Toni shakes his head and walks back out the door. She turns back to her father who grabs a Coke out of the fridge, "Since it's getting late they're going to stay the night." He opens it and takes a sip, "I guess the other states wouldn't make it tonight." He had figured as much most of the others had other important business or really weren't interested but he had thought that one or two might show up.

Pennsylvania turns on the stove, "It's alright Dad this is a start at least. I'll make dinner."

America reaches across her and turns it off, "I already got it covered. Why don't we go back into the living room? I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

**Alright part two is done. Hmm... I could go for a Whoopie pie too. Anyway more states to come and maybe some providences too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, part 3. As always I own nothing but the state and providences personifications.**

Dinner came and went quickly and although the take out was good she had really wished America had let her cook. Most of the Nations were turning in early so she was left alone in the living room. She opens the window breathing in the night air; she can smell the rain off in the distance so she turns on the porch light just in case Jersey wants to come in out of the approaching rain. And soon she too heads of to bed.

The large house is strangely silent as a small lone figure climbs the back stairs up to a spare bedroom. The small girl opens the door a crack and spies a tall man with blonde hair who appears to be asleep.

She tip toes in unaware the man hears her every move, as she gets close, the French man bolts up, "Mohohoh, I knew you wanted to be a French Terr-" He stops as the young girl lets out a scream.

Sylvia is the first to reach the room rifle in hand, ready to shot as she turns on the light, "Nova Scotia?" She lowers her rifle but not before the small girl screams out once more.

America bolts in after surprised at the scene in front of him. France seems almost afraid of both girls, his eyes wide with pure confusion and fear, "America? What is going on?"

Little Nova Scotia starts sobbing as America looks out the door; spying his target he pulls his brother through the small crowd in the hallway.

Canada runs to the girl and kneels to hold her, "Clara?"

She buries her head in his chest sobbing, "Papa! I was so scared…" She coughs, "You didn't come home and…and I came to see if you were…were here. Papa!"

He gently rocks her as the crowd behind quietly disperses. "It's ok, I'm here." He looks up at France who is still hasn't moved from his spot next to the bed.

France kneels down next to them just staring at the crying little blonde, "Papa?"

Canada nods as he gingerly rubs Clara's shaking back and soon he starts to softly sing, "Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines. Sonnez les matines. Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."

He feels her settle somewhat and France reaches out slowly and strokes her long hair and now both men in harmony sing start to sing, "Frere Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines. Sonnez les matines. Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong." As they finish they watch the now sleeping girl still clinging to her father's chest.

France helps Canada up as to not to wake her, "Why did you not tell me?"

Canada kisses her head, "You never asked, and…I was afraid you would try to take them away from me."

France shakes his head and follows him out into the hallway, "I would never take them. How many are there?"

They stop at Canada's room, "Thirteen."

France kisses her, "She is beautiful, no?" He opens the door and smiles at the younger man. "Can I meet the others?" Canada nods as he lays his daughter on the bed. "Thank you."

As France goes to leave a small sweet voice asks a question, "Papa, who is that man?"

Canada answers as he tucks her into bed, "That's France, Honey. Think of him as your Grandfather."

She looks over with shinning cerulean eyes, "Goodnight, France."

France smiles as he slowly closes the door, "Goodnight, mon petit ange."

* * *

Meanwhile Germany escorts Sylvia back to her own room, "I have another question."

She looks down at her .223 and back up at him, "It's over kill I know but I grabbed the first one I saw."

He shakes his head, "No, not that. Do you all go by your human names like this?"

She stops for a moment, "Well, It's different for us, we're all a unit. Unlike a nation where it's just you and you alone, we are a nation of many. Each region is different, in everything and likewise we are all different. But if you attack one, you attack us all." She places a hand on a long deep scar on her shoulder, "Like that day, they didn't just attack America or me or New York. They attacked us all even if New York, Virginia and I only show the scars for it…But then I really didn't answer your question did I?" They reach her room and she places her rifle inside. "For a nation, your name is everything but if you belong to a Nation with many names, a name is merely that a name. And besides Mr. Germany who said my real name is Sylvia? And that my cousin's is Clara?"

Germany smiles at the strange young woman in front of him, "You have a point, Good night Sylvia."

She returns his smile as she closes her door, "Good night, Germany."

**Alright time for Author's notes: I know Nova Scotia main language is English and is really not that young but I think it still works.**

**Sylvia-Really?**

** Me-Yeah, why not and anyway what is your real name?**

**Sylvia- oh that's easy, The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania.**

**Me-Fine don't tell the readers your name. Also Sylvia means Woods for those who didn't take Latin and mon petit ange means my little angel. **

**Sylvia- Aww, France is so sweet.**

**Me- Yeah, I would stay away from that one. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll with part 4. I own nothing but the little ones (hugs Clara) yay. :3 **

America sits in the darkened living room listening to the rain as it starts to fall hard on the roof. He starts a small fire in the fireplace and sits back in the small glow. He turns his head as Japan walks down the stairs, "Dude you can't sleep either?"

Japan sits down next to his old friend, "Not really." They watch the fire for a while in silence, "I would rike to thank you again."

America shakes his head, "No need. It was about time anyway. I just wish more of the states came." At that moment there's a knock at the door, "Sounds like Jersey wants to come in out of the rain."

He stands as New Jersey rushes in with a soaking wet crying black haired girl, "Dad!"

America rushes over and takes the shivering girl form his son's arms, "Alaska, honey." Jersey goes back to the door, "Damn it Jersey get your ass back here and dry off. The Devil can wait."

Jersey looks back in surprise at the anger in his voice, "No Dad, she dropped Moka by the gate."

Alaska lets out a cry at the loss of her furry friend, "Daddy, Daddy, Save Moka." Alaska's small icy blue eyes are full of fear and hot tears as she holds tight to her father's now wet shirt.

America sighs and turns to Japan, "Can you help her dry off? There are towels in the closet." Japan nods and he puts the small girl down and looks into her eyes, "Ok, Mr. Japan is going to help you dry off while I get Moka." She slowly nods and he turns to his son, "I have some extra clothes upstairs, you go change." And with that he runs out into the rain.

Jersey race off upstairs stripping as he goes, while Japan grabs two large white towels and slowly walks towards the girl, "Come here, little one."

The small girl slowly walks towards the taller man, "I'm cold."

Japan wraps her in a big fluffy towel, "Come over by the fire, okay." She nods as he leads her to the warm glow.

He can feel her shivering below the towel as she starts to cry, "I want Moka, and I want Daddy." She wipes her eyes with the damp towel.

Japan wraps the other towel around her head and starts to dry her long black hair, "It's okay, he'll be right back."

No sooner had Japan said it the front door flies open as America comes rushing in sopping wet. Alaska breaks free of Japan and races to her father, "Daddy! Moka!"

America hands over a wet dark brown teddy bear, "Alaska, honey first let's get you into some dry clothes and dry Moka out. Then why don't you tell me what you were doing out in the rain."

Jersey returns from the second floor with a change of clothes for both his sister and father, "Hey Dad, can I crash here tonight?"

America takes the clothes and hands Moka to Japan, "Dude of course you can."

A flash of lightening passes by the window followed by a house shaking rumble. Alaska's eyes grow wide, "Daddy?!"

He picks her up and carries her to the bathroom to change and soon all three of them are dry. Japan happily hands over the small furry bear to the delighted girl. She squeezes it, "Moka, you naughty bear why'd you run off like that?"

The three men chuckle as America kneels down to her, "Now why don't you tell me why were you out in the rain?"

She looks down, "I wanted to come and see the countries too. But we got lost and it got dark and Moka got scared Daddy." She wipes away a tear, "But then Brother founded me."

America looks over at his son, "Yeah, I thought she was the beast at first," He lets out a small laugh, "but then as we were coming the rain hit."

He takes his daughter into his arms, "Well, then Alaska this is Japan." She giggles as Japan gives her a small bow. America shifts her to his right side, "The rest are asleep and I think it's time you go to bed too."

She frowns, "But Daddy, me and Moka aren't sleepy yet."

He puts a hand on his hip and shakes his head as the tall Russian walks down the stairs, "What's going on, da?"

Alaska gives the tall man a weak nervous smile, "Hello, Russia." She holds Moka close to her chest.

Russia walks over and pats her head, "Are you behaving for America?" she nods as he pats her head again, "That's good, da" He turns around and heads upstairs.

America notices the confusion on Japan's face, "It's another long story."

Japan nods, "It seems that we have time if you want to tell me."

* * *

Another flash and large rumble shakes the house followed quickly by the sound of small feet on hardwood. Clara peeks downstairs at her uncle and cousins. She turns back around and peers into the darkness. She can't find Canada's room after leaving the bathroom.

She spots a light coming from a crack in a nearby door and slowly opens it, France looks up from the book he's reading and smile, "Hello Clara."

She races in and jumps up into his bed, "Grand-pere, I can't sleep."

He closes the book and puts it on the nightstand, "Oh, is that so?" She nods, her bright eyes shining in the dim light.

She snuggles close to him, "Will you sing to me like Papa does?" Her breathing soon becomes shallow and he can tell she's falling asleep.

He picks her up and carries her back to Canada's room, "Tomorrow, mon petit ange. I promise."

* * *

When the door cracks open, Sylvia turns over and moans," France go away."

Jersey laughs, "Awww, what afraid of a French man are we?" In a flash the whole room is filled with light.

Sylvia readies her pillow to attack when she sees her father with Alaska asleep in his arms, "Oh…" She lowers the pillow as America lays Alaska down on the large futon by her bed.

He looks concerned as he feels his young daughter's forehead, "She's a little warm so I'm going to check on her later."

Sylvia grabs a warm blanket and wraps it around Alaska in it, "Ok, Dad. I'll help keep an eye on her."

Jersey smiles, "And I'll go raid the fridge."

America face palms, "No, you're going to bed too."

Jersey gives his father, his best puppy dog look, "Dude, please?"

America sighs, "You got five minutes, Leo-" Jersey bolts out the door and down the stairs. He shakes his head, "I knew it was going to be a long night."

Alaska coughs and both turn towards her as she drops Moka. Sylvia can see the pain in her father's eyes as she picks up the bear and lies in next to her sleeping sister, "She's ok Dad. She is the daughter of a Hero, after all."

The thought makes him smile, "I know she is and I'll be back later." And with that he leaves his daughters to find a certain someone before he eats everything in the refrigerator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, next part. I sound like a broken record but I own nothing, but the little cuties.**

**Alaska & Nova Scotia: Yay!**

The house is silent once more with only the light sound of rain off in the distance. Sylvia is sleeping soundly when she feels a soft nudge on her shoulder. She opens one eye and can see her little sister, next to her in bed, "What is it, Alaska?"

The small girl holds up Moka, "Moka's hungry, Sylvia. Can we have something to eat?"

The older state sighs but slowly sits up, "Alright, a small snack then back to bed."

Both girls slip down the back stairs and turn on the kitchen light. Alaska puts Moka down on the table and miles sweetly at her sister, "Can we have peanut butter and jelly?"

Sylvia nods, "Yeah, but you and Moka will have to split it." She says as she reaches for a large jar of peanut butter.

A soft male voice behind her makes her jump, "I think I'll have one too."

She turns to see her uncle behind her, "Oh, sure Canada." She grabs a loaf of bread before returning to the table, "I didn't think anyone else was up."

The nation grabs the jelly and a knife, "I wasn't planning on it." He sits down with his nieces, "So what do you think about the other countries?"

She passes a small sandwich to Alaska, "Well, they're exactly as Dad said really."

Canada takes a bit, "Well that's good to hear."

Pennsylvania folds her arms, "I just don't see why we haven't met them before now."

Canada hands her a sandwich, "The same reason I didn't tell them about the Provinces."

She takes it and watches him, "And what is that?"

Another man answers form the doorway, "To keep you all safe."

They turn to see England standing there. She looks at both of them puzzled, "Keep us safe from what?"

England walks over and sits down next to Alaska, "The other countries mostly, and the best way to get to your father…"

She finishes, "Would be to go through us." She looks down feeling somewhat guilty about the earlier meeting, "I didn't think about that. But you all know now. Are we in danger?"

England shakes his head, "No, only his allies know and besides," He grabs a sandwich, "I wouldn't let anyone touch my 'nieces'."

Alaska looks up, "Are you an Uncle because Virginia says you're like Daddy's Daddy."

England smile at the small girl, "Just call me England."

The small girl's eyes shine with delight, "Yay, I got an Uncle, a Daddy and an England!"

England pats her on the head, "Oh, you are that bloody wanker's daughter alright."

Alaska' face brightens as she giggles, and soon she's ready for bed again; so both girls leave the men alone in the kitchen as they clean up. Alaska jumps in bed with her sister since Jersey is now snoring on the futon. "Sylvia will you make me pancakes for breakfast?"

Sylvia slide into bed, "But you just ate."

As soon as Alaska's head hits the pillow her eyes start to close, "Please?"

A voice beside them speaks up, "Alright Pancakes!" Jersey turns over with a big grin on his face, "With bacon and eggs and sausage."

A pillow hits Jersey, "Ok, ok. But Jersey you're going to help me, in the morning."

He throws the pillow back singing softly, "Sweet eggs and bacon and sausage in the morning." Before they all drift back to sleep.

* * *

The sun is barely rising when a small body starts bouncing on Sylvia's bed and soon two small bodies are bouncing up and down singing, "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

The older state moans and turns over to face both girls, "Ok, ok I'm up. So wake up Jersey and we'll make you breakfast."

The two jump on Jersey who bolts away yelling, "Devil!" Scaring both girls.

Sylvia throws a pillow hitting him hard in the face, "You guys are going to wake the whole house."

The two girls look fearful and Jersey glares at her, "Dude it was an accident."

Sylvia quickly changes and the kids walk down to the kitchen. Clara and Alaska sits at the table while the older two go to the fridge. Jersey looks over at his sister, "So…um what do the other countries eat?"

She hands him a pack of bacon and a bunch of eggs, "That's a good question. Well we're just going to have to make a lot of stuff. Right girls?"

Both giggle, "Right!"

Soon the smell of cooking food fills the house as Canada walks down the stairs. He smiles at his daughter whose face is covered in flour, "Papa look I made you breakfast!"

He wipes her face with a wet towel, "I can see that." He looks over at the two at the stove, "Do you need any help?"

Jersey looks over and grins, "Yeah, tell Sylvia nobody wants scrapple."

She glares at him, "Fine then make the Canadian bacon instead." She looks back at her uncle, "We're fine breakfast will be done soon, there's coffee and tea on the counter."

Quickly the rest of the countries make their way into the kitchen and the mound of food awaiting them. America is the last to make it to the kitchen after having a rough night. Even though he trusts the countries knowing about his kids he's still unsure if they'll accept them. And to top that off he hope's Alaska didn't get sick from being in the rain. He sighs as he enters the kitchen.

He's shocked at the scene in front of him; Nova Scotia is sitting on France's lap talking excitingly to Canada while France is humming to her. Jersey and Italy are rambling on like old friends talking about mostly pasta and wine. Germany, Japan and Pennsylvania are deep in conversation. And Alaska is sitting on England's lap chatting with both England and Russia.

When Alaska sees her father she races into is arms, "Daddy, we made breakfast."

He picks her up and holds her tight, "You did? That's great honey." He kisses her forehead, "How do you feel this morning?"

She hugs his neck, "Good, but Moka's sick." She points to the teddy bear in England's hand.

He sits next to England and Alaska takes Moka, "Oh, is that so?" He tries not to laugh at his young daughter, "So what did you make for me?"

Her blue eyes light up, "A Hero's breakfast!"

Now he can't help but laugh out loud, "Well thank you Honey." He smiles and nods at his older daughter, "And thank you." Sylvia smiles and nods back. Maybe this meeting wasn't so bad after all.

**And done. :3**

**Alaska- Awww**

**Author- Don't worry, Honey. I might make more of these.**

**Alaska & Nova Scotia- Yay! **


End file.
